Superman The Softy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya has an embarrassing first run-in with the Justice League and it's up to Superman to smooth out the situation. First crossover story by guestsurprise, so please no flames! Also, this was written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story from guestsurprise and it's a crossover! How about that?**

 **Mya belongs to guestsurprise, Spiderman belongs to Marvel, and Justice League belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

 **Superman The Softy**

Mya was so excited because she was able to visit the Justice League fan club base. She had just gotten her things when she noticed a red cloth on the ground. She held it close and noticed that it seemed very familiar. Before she knew it, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing with Superman's cape!?" The man growled. He was in a bat uniform and looked stern.

"Aww come on Bats; she's no thief," the Flash smiled. Mya was shaking in her shoes and she was about to respond when Superman himself landed.

"Hey! So that's where it was? But she couldn't be the one who took it; it was a group of "older" women," Superman smiled. Mya's eyes popped wide open and soon she was showered by media and cameras as the reporters called her "the girl who took Superman's cape." Mya's day just took a turn for the worse; as the Justice League tried to back them off, Mya ran off in the confusion. Superman turned just in time to see her run away. "Oh great…" he muttered. He felt terrible that they were treating her like a criminal. A few days later, Mya was told by her boss that she and Peter Parker were supposed to go and take pictures of the Private Justice League Meeting Place. She was a bit nervous, but Peter pulled her along.

"Come on Mya! We'll be late!" He smiled. Mya smiled at him nervously and followed. Once they arrived, Superman was at the front door. He smiled because he was the one who had the League find out who Mya was and where she worked. In other words, he arranged for her to be there. Mya was as nervous as an 18 year old could be when he approached her. Mya suddenly got cold feet and she turned around and headed back to the car.

"Mya! Where are you going?" Peter called.

"I think I left my stuff in the car!" Mya responded nervously.

"Mya? So that's your name," a voice chuckled. Mya spun around and saw Superman behind her. She was about to speak when the Flash ran up.

"Hey, so it's the Cape Thief, huh?" The Flash joked. But Superman glared at him when Mya quickly walked past them and joined Peter in the building.

"It was just a joke!" The Flash said as Superman crossed his arms.

"Well I don't think she's in the mood. Now she's afraid to even speak to us," Superman said as he flew inside. Mya and Peter were taking pictures and Mya went into the pool room to get a shot of them relaxing by the pool. Wonder Woman was just getting out of the pool and she waved, but Hawkgirl looked a bit unsure.

"Aren't you the one who stole Superman's cape alone with those other frantic humans?" She asked coldly. Mya finally had enough.

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! I FOUND IT ON THE GROUND! BUT IF IT MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY I WILL LEAVE! I ALREADY HAVE A RUINED REPUTATION SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" Mya yelled. She then grabbed her stuff and headed out but Wonder Woman (Diana) quickly flew in front of her.

"Whoa, easy there, young one; there is no need to be upset. Superman already told us what happened," she replied softly. Mya just looked the other way and tried to walk past her but Diana still blocked her way. Mya tried once more, but Diana then grabbed her and held her. Mya began to panic but Diana continued to hold on to her.

"Shayira, call Superman. I have the one he wanted to talk to," Diana smiled. Shayira grinned and began to call Superman. In only a few moments, Superman flew in and saw the Amazon sitting down with the squirming girl on her lap.

"Let me go!" Mya pleaded. But she then froze as Superman came closer. Diana slowly let the girl go and gently rubbed her back.

"Calm down, Mya; we don't want you to avoid us. She's all yours, Clark," Diana smiled as she then jumped in the pool for another swim. Superman smiled at Mya and then motioned for her to follow him; he took her to his office and then they both sat down.

"Mya…I know you're not a thief. Please listen to me; none of us are angry and I want you to come with me for a private tour of the facility," Superman smiled. Mya couldn't believe her ears. She had a big crush on Superman and couldn't believe he wanted to take her on a private tour. She nodded and followed the large superhero through the place. She was truly enjoying herself and felt like she was in the middle of a dream. He was showing her the outside of the building when reporters began to snap all kinds of pictures. Mya was so shocked that she turned around quickly and face planted into the door!

"Mya! Are you alright?!" He asked. He saw her trying to hide her tears of embarrassment and he smiled softly. "Easy there…it's alright, Mya," he smiled. At that moment, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Mya now couldn't control herself and she jumped up and kissed him on his lips!

"MMM!" He mumbled in shock. Mya then turned and quickly ran back inside. "Mya come back here!" He called out but the girl was running as fast as she could, desperate to get out of that place.

"I've made such a fool of myself! He probably hates me after that…OOMPH!" She gasped as she ran into a large muscular chest. She looked up and saw he flew in front of her that quickly; he chuckled and held her closer to him.

"I wouldn't say that…," he smiled. He felt her shaking and she looked like she was on the verge of passing out. "Oh no you don't…don't go fainting on me!" He chuckled as he picked her up and flew her towards the top of the tower. It was a private area. Once he put her down, she ran behind one of the tables, hoping it would save her. He cocked a curious brow and leaned on the table.

"Superman! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Mya gasped out as she tried to avoid him.

"Mya, calm down! You're so tense. I'm not angry nor will I harm you," he spoke gently as he made a few grabs for her. But she was still afraid. He sighed and then she saw him levitate and fly over the table. Mya squeaked in shock and then she flipped over the sofa. He chuckled and then grabbed her around her waist as he sat down with her on his lap. He then squeezed her side, causing her to giggle.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?" He chuckled in amusement. He then began to tickle her even more and Mya laughed hard. His strong fingers were lethal and they moved so fast! Once he was done, Mya looked away a bit, but he turned her face back towards him. "Now don't you look away from me…as I said before I am not angry with you from earlier. But I do have one word of advice."

"What's that?" Mya asked, keeping her eyes focused on the young and dreamy superhero.

"Watch your aim. Your aim was a little off; try something like this," he smiled as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Mya's eyes widened in shock, but she leaned in and let him kiss her. Once they parted, he heard Peter calling for her downstairs.

"I guess I better get you back," he smiled. Mya leaned in and gave him a hug, not wanting to leave him. He slowly picked her up and flew back downstairs. Once he escorted her to the exit, she turned around and saw him give her a wink and then he walked back inside.

"This was the best place ever! I think we should come back soon! What do you think!" Peter said, his voice full of excitement.

"Definitely…," Mya said as she wore the biggest smiled in history on her face. She got a kiss from Superman!

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
